Who Done it?
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: A series of short one-shots. Can you guess the murderer?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to do a lot of these. There will be a bunch of different murderes. It's your job to guess. I will do a shout out in one of my stories. Can you guess the murderer?**

Killer pov

All of the house was sitting in the common room except for one person Patricia. I was jealous I couldn't help it. No one noticed that she is dead they just thought she went out. Eddie went upstairs and screamed loudly. We all ran upstairs. I had a feeling I knew what he saw. Patricia was on the floor in a pool of blood. Eddie was breaking down. "You" he pointed to me. "You did this" he said. I stood there acting innocent. "No I didn't you probably killed Patricia" I lied. I tried to blame all this on him. The rest of the house seemed to believe me. One person looked just as nervous as me. I wasn't the only person who killed Patricia. I had a little helper. Soon police burst through the door. My hands started sweating. They started to take us in for questioning. "Did you kill her?" they asked. "No" I lied. I'm a pretty good liar. I remember what I did so clearly. *FLASHBACK* Patricia was sitting on her bed listening to sick puppies. I walked in and she looked a little nervous. "Hi" she said. "Hello Patricia" I said. She scooted away from me. I held onto her wrist and placed a gun to her head. She somehow got away from me and ran to the door. My helper walked in with a gun. Patricia was cornered. "Come here Patricia" I said. She sat next to me. I shot her in the stomach. She fell to the ground clutching her stomach. *END FLASHBACK* The police questioned me and then other people. I have a feeling my helper slipped up. They kept stealing glances at me. "Don't show fear" I mouthed to them. They nodded. "Your under arrest" the police said handcuffing me. They did the same to my helper who was shaking.

**That was super short but who was the killer? And who was the helper and WHY? **


	2. Bleach

**Wow I can't believe 2 people got it right and most other's were half right. The Killer WAS Jerome! And the helper was Mara! Jerome killed Patricia because he was jealous of her and Eddie's relationship. Ever heard the saying "if I can't have you no one can" well applies here. Good job SibunaFreak123 and Slcswimmer. This next one could go about four ways I think so keep everything I say in mind. 1..2..3.. GO!**

Killer pov

I know what I did was wrong and I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't resist. He was just getting in my way. He just had to swoop in and mess up everything. He ruined my life probably not knowing it. *Flashback* It was a saturday at Anubis. Eddie was making his pancakes. He went to look for Trudy because he couldn't find the sugar. I took one of Trudy's cleaning supplies. Bleach. I poured the whole bottle in there. After he made the pancakes well I think you know what happened. He layed on the floor. He was so dead. Everyone in the house cried. Even me. But my tears came from if someone would find out. *END FLASHBACK* Of course someone did find out. More like ratted on me. They found on him had a string of my hair. So now I'm stuck in a prison probably forever. At my trial they found me guilty. Before they took me away was "I have no regrets. He deserved this and yea it was me" Then I said "And I would do it again". Now I have a life sentence with no parol. People from the house say "You cold-hearted bitch he didn't deserve this" or "Burn in hell you asshole" and that's from the nicer one's. My reponse is "I'll come after you next" or something just as hurtful. Eddie deserved it he was getting into my buisness. And do I feel guilty about killing him. Hell No!

**Tricky huh. I like to keep people on their toes. So who killed my beautiful Eddie with bleach. It your job 2 find out. The answer might be more clear than you think.**


	3. The lake

**The Killer was... JOY! Yea she was jealous of Eddie taking Patricia away from her. Good job to SibunaFreak123, MindlessChix14, Gabigirl626, and nosence330! From now on can you only say one person unless I mention ther is more than one. And I'm using EVERYONE on the show even the adults so yea. This next one is hard but you have to think about it. Just think before you do. K, 1..2..3 STORY TIME!**

Killer pov

I murdered Nina Martin. The chosen one. I'm not sure why I killed her. I've been very depressed lately. So I guess I just took it out on her. Here's what happened. *FLASHBACK* Nina was getting ready to go out walking. When she went outside I followed her. She went way deep in the woods which I guess was better for me. She sat down next to a lake. She sighed and rested her head against a tree. That's when I struck. I yanked her up by her hair. She couldn't even scream before I pushed her head under the water preventing her to breath. She started to kick at me. Bubbles floated in the water. I pushed her down more. She was still alive. I grabbed a rock and hit her on the head. Blood went everywhere. After a while she was motionless in the lake. The water was bright red. My hands and legs were covered in blood. I couldn't help but scream. I killed her and she was my friend. I needed to cover my tracks so I took her body and made sure it was unrecognizable. I just cut her so many times with that rock then I made sure she was at the bottom of the lake. After I came out of the lake I was still bloody on my legs. I scrubbed off the crusty blood then ran away. *END FLASHBACK* I was fine for about a week then I got arrested. I pleaded guilty and felt awful about it. I never wanted to kill her she was my friend. Before I was locked up forever all I said was "I'm sorry I never hated her".


	4. I hate him!

KILLER WAS AMBER! Good job 2 Sibuna Shannon, TomWardandLorcan4ever, The-Lil'-Miss-Sarcastic, MindlessChix14, Fockey2727, J, Gabigirl626, Winterhoapeddieluver 4627, SibunaSaviour, Anon, Gingery Woody Wampi, Annonomyus. Good job! Next crime in 3..2..1! Killer pov I hate him! I really truly do and I'm going to say it. I HATE FABIAN RUTTER! I hate everything about him. His girlfriend, hair, eyes, lips nose EVERYTHING! So what do you do to someone you hate kill them. I also can't stand that little girlfriend of his. Nina. They are just so annoying. So here's what I did. *FLASHBACK* So I figured to get to Fabian I have to get Nina. So it was sometime after dinner and I started my plan. Nina was in her room by herself. It was like the only time Fabian wasn't up her ass or she wasn't up his ass. So I casually walked in her room. She waved at me while she was on her laptop. I then threw her laptop out of the way. She scooted away from me. I then grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her up. "What is wrong with you?" she hissed. "You are what is wrong with me" I said. I then opened her bedroom door and peeked out. No one was there. So I quickly pushed her out. She tried to run but I tripped her then placed one of my arms around her waist. "Not so fast" I said. Her kicking gradually stopped. I then took her to the attic. Since Vera moved out it was as creepy as usual. I sat her down next to some pole. I tied her up and she glared at me. "What do you want?" she asked. "Thats for me to know and you to find out" I said. "Your crazy just crazy" she said. "Maybe" I shrugged. "Your such a cocky ass" she insulted. "What a blow to my ego. Babe" I said. "I'm not your babe!" she snapped. "And you won't be Fabian's for much longer" I said. She moved her wrist trying break free. I just rolled my eyes and pulled out my new phone. I texted Fabian. "Come to the attic for your precious Nina" I texted. I decided to hide behind the attic door to catch him by surprise. In seconds he came in and saw Nina tied up. I quickly grabbed him and threw him against the wall. Nina was crying. "Please stop!" she begged. Fabian was still alert. "I'm fine Nina" he promised her. "Not for long" I said. Then I tossed him on the floor. He was in a daze that could be broken easily. I then picked up Nina by her shirt. I took out a blade then stabbed her. Fabian couldn't scream before I stabbed him too. I threw Nina on top of him. Fabian was barely alive. He was able to wrap his arms around Nina who was about to die. "I love you" Nina breathed. "I love you too" Fabian said. I rolled my eyes. Then there was silence. I smirked. My job was done *END FLASHBACK* I obviously got caught but before I did Amber cursed the hell out of me. I didn't even know she knew those words. Most of it was "how dare you kill Fabina they were supposed get married then have a little girl named Sarah!" After a little while I tuned it out. But I get haunted. I always hear voices in my dreams. It's always Nina and Fabian. They are always dressed in pure black and have a furious look. One time Nina said something that freaked me out "You will burn in hell! Everyone you are in love with from now will burn with you!". I still don't regret my choice. 


	5. Bitch

**Killah was.. EDDIE! And btw I do reuse people. Otay good job too... Sibuna Shannon, Gabigirl626, InsaneRandomGirl, SibunaFreak123, MinslessChix14, Gingery Good Wampi! Next crime in 3..2..1.. **

Killer pov

Oh Joy. Joy Mercer. The over privladged snotty girl. Needless to say I don't like her. I tried being nice and she stepped all over me so it's time for revenge. Here's what happened. *Flashback* The bitch herself was sitting in her vanity doing her make-up. When I walked in she snickered. "Hello asshole" she said putting on her blush. "Hello Joy" I said nicely. "Your nice that's unusual your personality is usually as dead as a slug" she said. I just about had it with her. So I took my little gift for her and presented it nicely. "It's hairspray" I lied. It was carbon monixide actually. Don't ask where I got it from. She smiled. "Aww you got me a gift doesn't make you any more popular though" she said. I gritted my teeth. "I'll leave you alone" I said. Then left I locked the door behind me. "Choke Bitch!" I murmured. After a little while I opened the door back. And there she was. Dead. Her head was laying on her vanity. She was pale. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head. I smiled satisfied with myself. "Got what you deserved bitch!" I muttured. I picked up the hairspray. "I might want to hide this" I thought. I ran downstairs. I put it under all of Mick's sports gear. "No one will ever know" I said. *END FLASHBACK* I did get caught but no one really cared. She was a bitch.


	6. Towel

**Killer was Nina and I will recognize u next chapter I promise I'm just really tired. **

Killer pov  
I killed Jerome Clarke. Oh my god! I can't believe I did that. Here's what I did. *FLASHBACK* It was a Friday and Jerome was being all sullen. I was still mad at him from the fight we had earlier. Saying I'm an ass. He's the ass. Asshole! So he was getting ready for class. I quietly closed the door behind me. He just noticed me and glared. "Get out" he said. I had a towel in my hands. I took the towel and put it around his neck choking him. His lips turned a purple color. His skin was pale and his pulse was still. His neck had some red marks from the choking. I thought fast and threw the towel in his stuff. I quickly ran out of the room and thought about what I did. It's unbelievable.


	7. Raspberries

**Murderer was Mara! Do do doo (Who likes my mysterious music?)! Good job 2 SibunaFreak123, MindlessChix14, Skylar of Hufflepuff, Randomlyinsane, Singmealullabyasiclosemyeyes . Do you think I should do different crimes other than murder? Next Murder...**

Killer pov

Crap! I killed Amber. It wasn't on purpose. She is annoying but I wouldn't do it on purpose. I totally forgot her raspberry allergy. *FLASHBACK* I had gotten her purfume. "Thanks so much!" she said the sprayed it everywhere. Being the ditz she is she sprayed some in her mouth. She gestured to her throat. I didn't understand and just rolled my eyes. "Breath Amber" I said annoyed. She rambled for her Epi pen but it was too late her throat closed up. Her face was red with hives. I hid her body in the bathroom and ran away. *END FLASHBACK* That's how I killed Amber. My cluesness.


	8. Rope

**Killer was Alfie! Good job 2 GleekyGothKara, Lalagreatjoking, SibunaFreak123, HOAOBSESSED, InsaneRandomGirl, Mindlesschix14, Skylar of Hufflepuff, Sibunaforever69, TheNeonSkunk, hanhanluvsHOA, Leslie-Was-Here, singmealullabyasiclosemyeyes, Smiley612. Next crime. **

Killer pov

"Your under arrest for the murder of Mara Jaffrey" the police said. They cuffed me and put me in a police car. I had half a mind to flick them off. Mara was such a goody goody. Here's what I did. *FLASHBACK* I was looking for Mara. I found her on her bed doing homework. I played with the rope in my hands. She didn't even look up. I grabbed her quickly. She was easy to over power. She's the weakest in the house. I wrapped the rope around her neck and hung her. After she died I hide her under her bed then left the room. I sat in the common room. Jerome came up to me furious. "You" he said. "Me" I said jokingly. "You killed Mara" he said. "No" I said. "Don't pretend to fake it. This was all you" he said. "No-" I started then he cut me off by calling the police. "You are going to jail" he said. "Just like your father" I counted. "He made mistakes but you are heartless" he said then pushed me. Soon police arrived. "_ killed my girlfriend" Jerome said. "What makes you think it was me?" I asked. "You would do this. You hatd her" Jerome snapped. "Your under arrest" an officer said. *END FLASHBACK* So now I'm going to jail for murdering that witch. I don't regret it.


	9. Accidental killing

**Killer was Mick. CONGRATS 2 Sibunaforever69, Gingery Good Wampi, HOAOBSESSED, gabigirl626, ChosenOne13, GleekyGothKara, MindlessChix14, Leslie-Was-Here, TheNeonSkunk, Trix19. Remember u can use ANYONE on the show. Next Killah.**

Killer pov

I killed Alfie Lewis. Damnit. He had to step in. Now I killed the wrong person. Here's what happened. *FLASHBACK* I started off tryig to kill Amber. She is so uggh. I hate her. So when I tried to suffocate her Alfie just had to come in. I already had pinned her to the ground. I was about to place a bag over her head which would suffocate her but the door opened. Alfie. He pulled me off of her and pushed me away. I grew enraged and stabbed my knife into his back. That was a literal backstabber. I betrayed him. Amber started crying. I still felt like killing her but before I could police came in. Amber lifted up her phone revealing she had been recording everything I did. The police handcuffed me. "How could you?" Amber asked. I was speechless. *END FLASHBACK* How could I?


	10. Aresnic

**We havent talked in a while. I need more ways to kill people. Anyway the killer was... JEROME!  
**

**Winners: Sibunasaviour, RandomFanPerson, Anon, J, Smiley612, MindlessChiz14, HOAOBSESSED, TRIX19, Miss Taco, Sibunaforver69, hanhanluvshoa, Guess, Leslie-Was-Here, Scoobycool9, Neddieluver2000, Gingery good wampi, MeAndMySis, The neon skunk, Skylar of Gryffindor, Shaannonxxxx, Redwolf11, InsaneRandomGirl, Sibuna1922, Maine, Fabinaluvv10**

Killer pov

I killed Mick Campbell. He deserved it. So much. Here's what I did. *FLASHBACK* He had just came back from sports training stuff. He was late for dinner so Trudy made him a plate. I slipped aresnic into his food. I left and went to the common room. I heard him chocking and slightly smiled. My work was done. *END FLASHBACK* I fleed. Far away. I'm wanted in England so I moved. No one's caught me yet.


	11. Bath time

**The killer was AMBER! Congrats to: TRIX19, .Life, Leslie-Was-Here, MindlessChix14, and CRAZYbutLOVEABLE. Tht one was hard. Here is a new one. I still take ideas on how to kill a person or other crimes.**

* * *

Killer pov

I killed Amber. Yea it was on purpose. She's so annoying! And stupid! Not like the world will miss her any. She was kinda of one of those stupid people in the world thats on use was for entertainment. Anyway here's what I did. *FLASHBACK* She was taking one of her relaxing bath things or whatever. She said they make her skin glow. Anyway she was in there. I opened the door and came in. "Um kinda busy" she said sinking lower into the bath. I locked the door and stuffed towels under to drown out the screams. "What are you doing?" Amber asked. "Just relax" I said grabbing a piece of rope. She tried to get away from me. "Please no" she said. "Bye Amber" I said deviously. Before she could scream I wrapped the rope around her neck. I tied it. She got really purple and gasped for air. I tied it really tight. Her head went down. She slumped in the bath taking her whole body under. I picked her up trying not to look at her naked body. I put her robe on her and undid the rope. I threw her in the shower. Her eyes were a creepy open so I shut them. I then took the towels from under the door and put them on top of her. "Sweet dreams Amber" I said dropping the rope in her mouth. *END FLASHBACK* I still haven't got caught suprisingly. I guess police have gotten stupid.


	12. Gunshots

**HI! The killer was... JEROME! Congrats to: Jpace14, Fabianlover13, osnapitzcori7110, ivybominable, winterpeddieluver4627, TRIX19, Readergirl98, Gertiepie, Number1MuseFan, MindlessChix14, Guest, HOAOBSESSED,HOAfabina4life, and sibunagrrl13! Sorry it's been a while but I'm running out of crimes. Like seriously I'm open to all crimes now! Like give ideas and I will use it. This one's different and not told from the murder's POV it's also a future fic.**

* * *

**Eddie POV**

I came home from work expected to be greeted by my wife and daughter.

"Patricia?" I asked. I heard a muffled screech and followed it. My two year old daughter was tied up in the laundry room and bleeding on the floor next to her was Patricia.

Patricia. Her throat was slit and she was pale, she was completly unconcious. I think she's dead. My daughter's rope's were drenched in blood. I untied her and saw she had a huge gash in her side. I called the police with shaky hands. I couldn't find myself to say anything. Pacifica, my twoo year old snatched it from me.

"Hewo?" She asked. I kept staring at the Patricia's lifeless body. I want to touch her but I know it will screw up the evidence.

"My mom is sweeeping on da flowr. She not mowing or snowing though." Pacifica said. How am I going to tell her the truth?

"No she's not deaf!" She said into the phone. I took it from her and hung up.

"Pacifica, what happened?" I asked sitting her on the washing machine.

"I don't know Daddy. Someone came in and mommy took me in here. The person made me bweed and there was a lot of yelling from mommy then she closed her eyes and started sleeping. She won't wake up though." She said.

"Sweetheart, mommy's gone." I said.

"No, she's right there." She said pointing to her non moving body. Well maybe she has a pulse. Just maybe. I bent down and felt to see if there was a breath. Nothing. I blinked tears from my eyes.

"She's gone." I said swallowing hard.

"Daddy, can you not see!? That's what the person who was yelling at mommy said. That she would be gone but she's still here." She exclaimed.

"Was the person a boy or a girl?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know." She said.

"You have to know something." I said.

"They said they know mommy a long time and then mommy ditch them. Then they said you don't even talk to me anymore." She said. Before I could respond sirens came.

Who killed my Patricia?


	13. Jewels

Criminal's POV

The air smelt of blood as the guards wounds started to smell. They shouldn't have tried to mess with me, not dead but stabbed just enough. My gloved hand snatched the card to get access to the safe. My boots made a hard sound against the floor. I swiped the card on the steel doors then shoving them open. The cameras were pointed at me. I cut the wires then took off my mask. My hair tumbled past my shoulders.

The jewels were in the center of the room. I bit my lip and opened up my bag. I grabbed a knife thick enough to get through the glass but light enough to set of no detectors, got it in America. I cut a small hole in the jewel case, I reached my hand in and took them out it a swift grab. I placed the jewels in smaller bags then into my normal bag.

"Brains, beauty and wealth what more could you want?" I heard someone ask. I froze and turned to them with knife in hand.

"You scared me." I said. He chuckled loudly. He is my boyfriend, best friend, lover, and partner in crime.

"Sorry, Princess." He walked around the room and my eyes followed him around.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." I rolled my eyes and packed up my things.

"Whatever, let's leave now." We walked outside the vault, then slipped out the building unseen. We walked a little while trying to not look suspicious around the streets. Guess it's working. My cell rang.

"Hello Princess, have my jewels?" My client asked.

"Do you have my million?" I asked.

"Of course." He said.

"On my way." I ended the call and smiled wide. Day in the life of me.

* * *

**Hi so last killer was Joy, I'm in a rush so I can't do winners right now sorry. Anyway came up with a crime. You like these crimes? Maybe I'll I do a story with oneshots called with more of Princess, if you guys like her.**


End file.
